Miraculous London
by Lozzi's World
Summary: What would happen if scientists tried to create their own versions of the kwamis and miraculouses? Well, that's exactly the current situation in London, and when the new kwamis escape what will be the consequences of their actions. That's for my OC's to discover as they begin a new adventure in the miraculous city of London
1. Prologue

**Present Day**

I fled. Out across the roof tops and over the alleys below. Away from the boy in the orange and white suit. Vulpin, Caleb. I loved him, but hated him. I have never felt so conflicted in my life. _**I cannot believe he figured it out. Why did I do that?! How could I do that?! Everything is ruined. Our relationship. Our school lives. Our…memories. I HATE IT!**_


	2. Chapter 1

It was the first day of school and, as anyone would be, I was a nervous wreckage of emotions. I had recently moved to London from my home city of LA. I was really looking forward to the idea of starting afresh in a new high school. Well, that was until the day actually arrived that is. No amount of preparation and hype could save me from the anxiety I felt walking through those colossal, black iron gates. Blowing a strand of my long blonde hair out of my blue eyes, I stepped onto the grounds.

The school grounds were absolutely huge! The massive Victorian style main building towered above me and my guide. Crossing the front courtyard felt like a hike. I even felt like taking a break at the fountain to regain not only my breath but my confidence. I took a seat on the edge of the fountain and as soon as my rear hit the marble edge my mind started to drift. My guide was still talking and trying to present me with some facts about the school, soon after she realised I wasn't listening she left to go to her own class.

Whilst I was reflecting on my life choices that led me to this point, I was completely oblivious to the incoming soccer ball. "HEADS UP!" I heard someone shout before I fell back into the fountain and blacked out.

\- Time Skip (20 mins) -

I regained consciousness to find myself laying on a small white bed in the middle of a white room. There was a metal table sitting opposite my bed, sitting on it were a few medicines and a first aid kit. However, that wasn't the only thing in the room. As I glanced around the room I found myself staring into a big pair of deep brown eyes. The eyes belonged to a boy, he was around my age… probably in my year too, he had quite a slim yet strong figure. His dark red hair fit around his face perfectly. _**Needless to say, he is quite cute!**_

We sat there looking at each other for what must have been a few minutes at least. Then, in came the nurse. "Ah, you're awake…finally" She said, muttering the last part in hopes I wouldn't hear.

"Um y-yeah, what happened exactly? All I remember is sitting on the fountain and then blacking out." I said confused. The boy sitting to my left rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and I had an idea that he had something to do with me being here.

"You were hit in the head by a group of students playing football in the main courtyard." Explained the nurse, the tone of her voice showed her disinterest in why I was here. Who could blame her though, this probably happened a lot. "I came up here during my break after I saw this young gentleman carrying you to my office. Isn't that right Caleb?"

 **A/N: YAY! First chapter finished woo. If you have any suggestions feel free to leave them in the reviews section. CYA!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Isn't that right, Caleb?"

The boy looked away as if embarrassed before he replied "Yeah…"

"You boys should really be more careful! I mean look where you kick the ball _BEFORE_ you kick it!"

"I said it was an accident!" He snapped, "I did yell out a warning! Not my fault if she didn't listen." The nurse opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it again in fury. She stomped out of the room furiously and slammed the door behind her.

"Well then…" I said breaking the silence, "someone really loves _their_ job."

"Yeah, talk about harsh. We were just havin' some fun. I mean can she just cut us some slack."

"U-um thank you… for… y-you know…" I started to stutter out before he interrupted.

"Don't mention it." He smiled. It was a really bright smile, full of meaning and kindness. "So you know my name… care to tell me yours?"

"A-Amy! It's… um… its Amy, Amy Verity" I told him.

"Cool name. Sounds Latin."

"I-it is actually. I think it means the truth." [yes I actually searched that, don't judge me.]

"Well you already know my first name… but my last name is Cross" He got up and walked towards the door.

"Caleb…Cross" I repeated to myself. "That's really cool!"

"Heh… thanks. I gotta go now cya 'round." He said coolly as he left the room.

 _ **This is gonna be an interesting year indeed.**_

 **A/N: Sorry for the shortness in this one I wanted for them to get to know each other a little before plot points occur. If you have any suggestions leave them down in the reviews, I'm always open to criticism and comments. CYA 'ROUND!**


	4. Chapter 3

I hadn't even been in this school for about a month and I already had a gang of bullies with their sights set on me. They hated me for some reason and it didn't help that it was the very same gang, the 'Corvi Umbrae' which, thanks to my Latin knowledge means 'Shadow Ravens', that hit me with the soccer ball on day one. The same gang that Caleb was a part of… _**he seemed so nice to me at first too.**_ I was walking through the halls to my next class when…

"Oi, Yankee! Get over 'ere!" I sighed and attempted to ignore them as I walked past the group when their leader grabbed my wrist. "Oi I'm talkin' to you! Don't ignore us!" He said, rage in his eyes and a smirk on his face. I turned to face him and his companions, a careless look on my face

"Let go of my wrist Logan…" I said calmly. "I don't care what you have to say." I could see Caleb in the back of the group. A solemn expression painted his face. He didn't want to be there, I could tell.

"Heh…heh okay." He replied looking back at his gang as he released my wrist. He then turned and threw a punch at my head. I knew it was coming so I managed to block this one, which ticked him off even more.

"Look I have a class to get to so if you don't mind…" I said walking past them to catch up with the rest of my class.

In my class I have a few close friends. The closest being Abbey, Harshan, Lauren and Sinead. Abbey was quite a sporty person and loves art, she was very tall with long wavy/curly brown hair and brown eyes. Harshan was also quite sporty and was obsessed with a singer she likes called Shawn Mendez. I had to admit she had good song taste. She was lightly tanned with brown eyes and her hair was long and black, worn often in a platted style. Sinead was in the year below me however we were still pretty close. She loved talking to me about our favourite YouTubers. She was quite short, with dark skin, brown eyes and short black hair. She also liked to watch her superhero shows with me. Lastly, there was Lauren **[HEY ITS ME!]**. She was probably one of the weirdest ones in the group, always making random comments that often made me laugh. She was big into games and was always talking about them. Her favourite being a game called Overwatch. She was tall, not as tall as Abbey but still quite tall, she had shoulder length blond hair and blue/grey eyes. So… yeah those are my friends.


	5. Chapter 4

\- Kwami POV -

 _ **I will get out of here. Even if it is the last thing I do!**_ I flew through the corridors at an amazing speed. _**I won't let them catch me, I won't!**_

"Grab her!" Yelled one of the guards. _**No… im not going back to that lab, to that… torture!**_

"We can't let 'em escape!" Shouted a second guard. _**Them? Is someone using my opportunity to escape?!**_ Then over the intercom I heard… "ATTENTION ALL PERSONEL THIS IS A CODE 1503, THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT… NOT A DR-" The alert cut out as a familiar voice spoke to me over the speakers. "Vee! Its Jones don't worry 'bout me… just get out I'm at the control room, I'll open the doors just hurry!" I listened closely as I heard Jones, the only friend I had, activate the switch and the titanium doors at the end of the corridor began to slide open. _**Thanks old friend, I owe you one. Don't worry I'll come back for you too.**_ I took my chance and fled before the guards closed in on my location. I got out, as I turned to see the guards turn the last corner. _**Jones… the door! Please let it shut… please!**_ They spotted me and sprinted towards the door, some open firing at my small form. _**Jones!**_ The door slowly began to close on the guards, their window of opportunity closing fast. The door was almost closed and the lead guard made one last dive for the door, as it closed in his face.

"I-I did it! I'm out! I'm free!" I flew into the air spinning as I went. I had never been so overjoyed. That's when I heard it…

"huff…huff," _**Panting? What? Who is doing that?**_ I scanned my surroundings until I spotted the source of the huffing sound. The sight filled my tiny heart with rage! "Lyxx! You filthy swan, how dare you use my plan to escape. How dare you use Jones that way! You…you!" My tail rose in a threatening manor to show just how angry I truly was _**[Scorpions raise their tails when threatened]**_. I hated Lyxx, actually it was more than that I loathed her. Every fibre of my being despised her, her lectures, her calm nature, her little goody two shoes act!

"Oh Vee. I sincerely apologise I had no clue that was your plan…" She said calmly, the way she said it sounded as if she actually cared about my feelings. _**Hah! Who am I kidding, this is Lyxx we are talking about here; all she cares about is helping anyone that isn't me. Just because I'm different. Im faulty.**_

"Lies! You knew exactly who's plan it was you white feathered duck!" I spat.

"Firstly, I'm a swan and secondly, okay… I did use your plan. However, you must understand I did it because I wanted to be free… to help the other people of this world. To be liberated. Is that so wrong?" She said sadly.

"I should kill you where you float." I knew I couldn't, I had no time. The guards are probably working on the door this very second.

"Well, I shall be leaving now… have fun Vee! 'Till next time!" She called out joyfully as she floated off towards the nearest city.

 _ **Looking forward to it.**_

 **A/N: And there we have it the kwami's side of the story. Okay so to clear things up Vee and Lyxx were created by scientists trying to replicate the miraculouses. The experiments conducted do unfortunately harm the kwamis so they made plans to escape. These kwamis also don't require a specific piece of jewellery. They can instead choose a guardian and will be whisked into an item that their holder chooses. So that's a bit of back ground info for you, hope it cleared things up a bit. Anyways… Cya 'round!**


	6. Chapter 5

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Ugnn…" I stirred from my slumber as my alarm chimed on the bedside table to my left. My blue eyes fluttered open and I sat myself up. Wiping a strand of hair from my face, I threw off my purple bed sheets and sauntered across my colourful room to my closet. I picked out my uniform, a white polo shirt, pleated red skirt and white knee high socks. Then I caught whiff of a familiar, invigorating smell, bacon and eggs! _**Something tells me this is going to be a great day!**_

\- Time Skip (45 mins) -

I strutted along the streets of London having an amazing time as music blared into my ears from my blue headphones. I was on my way to school without a care in the world. It was a bright, sunny day **[For those of you who also live in the UK you know my pain, as we know how rare this weather is] s** o I didn't mind walking. Everything was perfect! And then… THUMP! _**Okay… ow! What was that? A bee?**_ I looked around me, taking off my headphones so they were now around my neck. No-one was around for what I could see. Just then I heard a slight coughing sound from below me. I looked down to see a dark blue bug thing with a grey marking on its head?! _**Okay… WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?! It's like a bug, but kinda cute… and… huge compared to other bugs and… was that a scorpion tail?**_ I knelt down towards the unusual creature, being careful not to accidentally frighten it off. "What is it?" I thought aloud. I never could have expected this next response though.

"I'm a kwami genius!" The crea- kwami spat. _**A kwami? What is a kwami?**_

"Um excuse me but… what's a kwami?" I asked confused. The creature rolled its emerald green eyes before replying…

"Ugh… do I have to explain everything? Fine, a kwami is like a little guardian that gives its user amazing abilities to do with as they please. I get given a specific object which holds a special value to the owner. Then, when they say a specific word I get transported into the object which gives the holder of the object special powers. Get it now?!" The kwami sighed when she saw me try to process the information presented before me. "Grr… You say transform me, I jump in the jewellery, you get powers."

"Yeah, I get that part but… how?" _**This is crazy! I am so tempted to pinch myself to check that I didn't pass out on my way to school.**_

"I don't know how… let's just say its magic and be done with it."

"O-okay… so where is your wielder, y'know the one who gets the powers? Shouldn't you be with them?"

"Don't have one, not yet anyways…" She responded a smirk painted across her face. "So kid, now that you know of my existence I can't exactly walk off scot-free…" _**This can't be happening… she isn't implying what I think she's implying, right?**_

"What do you mean? I wouldn't tell anyone… I promise!"

"I can't always be sure… so…" she said dragging out the 'o'. "Wanna be my wielder for the time being? So I can keep an eye on you. Do we have a deal?" _**Yes! This is incredible! The things I could do with my own powers. The actions I could get away with. I don't know why but being around this kwami makes me feel… rebellious, powerful. I feel free!**_

"Deal!"


	7. Chapter 6

It's been 3 months since I met Vee, and all I can say is that in these past few months I have had the best time of my life. Vee provided me with a second life. One that was way more fun, thrilling and dangerous than the first. Y'know what they say with great power comes great _irresponsibility_. So as you can probably tell… no I'm not a superhero. I'm not that type of girl. Well…not anymore. I'm stronger, faster, more confident than ever before, and it's all thanks to Scorpion. Scorpion, the jewel thief who could do anything and everything she wanted, whenever she wanted. She is me, and I am her.

I was perched atop the British museum, mentally preparing myself for my biggest heist yet. The Pharaoh's gem. A sapphire from ancient Egypt, it is said that whoever owns the gem will have incredible luck especially in love. Although that's not the reason I want it. The sapphire is extremely rare, plus it looks extremely beautiful. _**Mind you the luck in love could be a nice bonus… ugh what am I saying… just focus Scorpion you got this!**_ Using my retractable blades attached to my wrists via two metal bracelets (one of which being my miraculous) I cut through the museum skylight with ease. Then, I used my whip **[which represents a scorpion tale]** to lower myself through the recently cut hole and onto the top floor of the building. Dropping to the floor, I used my goggle-like mask to scan the surrounding area for security measures. Stealthily, I made my way to the ancient Egypt exhibit, knocking out a few security guards along the way.

I reached the exhibit within 2 minutes. Perfect timing, the guard was just leaving to check on the other exhibits. Cautiously, I crept over to the gem's case… my eyes fixed on the royal blue rock. Then, 2 metres from the gem… I stopped. _**Great… They just had to install one of these...**_ The moonlight shining in from the window illuminated the pressure triggering security system around the gem. _**I'm gonna have to be smart to get around this one…**_ I scanned the room using my goggles to try and find a solution to my dilemma. I spotted a little switch located on the sarcophagus of one of the mummies. Pressing it resulted in a slight whirring sound as the trap deactivated. _**Gotcha!**_ I quickly ran over to the case and sliced it open with my blades. _**So close! This was it! The gem, it's mine!**_ Taking it into my latex covered hands, I admired my prize with a smirk on my face. "Too easy…" I said mockingly. Then…

*Flick* _**The lights! They came on!**_

"That's what you think, Scorpion…"

 **[A/N: Hey guys so… I'm sorry this one came a day late, my internet went down and I couldn't upload so plz forgive meh! Although I think it kinda added some tension to the story… Anyways, for those of you wondering about the different miraculous' in my story and the abilities of the heroes/villains then I will be posting a story explaining the abilities of each character and a little background into their lives… Well, 'til next time, cya round!]**


	8. Abilities List

**ABILITIES LIST**

Scorpion/Amy:

Goggles able to scan surroundings for danger/safe routes (can also play music…plot reasons…don't judge me!)

Whip to represent scorpion tail (long ranged weapon)

Retractable blades attached to wrist pieces/bracelets to represent the stinger of a scorpion (close ranged weapons)

Special Power – Venom Cloud; a cloud of venom that paralyses enemies within a 15 metre radius

Vulpin/Caleb:

Frisbee-like weapon fired from left wrist (long ranged weapon)

Fox ears/tail for improved hearing and balance

Staff as a main weapon (close ranged weapon)

Special Power – Pack Call; the staff mentioned previously acts as a flute which creates an illusion of Vulpin allowing him to distract others and escape multiple enemies when outnumbered

Signette/Abbey:

Wing-like cape allowing Signette to glide

Twin Sais for close ranged combat (close ranged weapons)

Sais can come together and morph into a shield to protect allies

Special Power – Feather Storm; projectile blades, representing feathers, are fired form Signette's wing-like cape to take out multiple enemies at once


	9. Chapter 7

"That's what you think Scorpion!" An unknown voice said from my left. _**Well this is a predicament… now what?! Looks like I'll have to fight my way out of this one…**_

"Oh…" I said calmly not turning around to look at my new rival, "and why is that?"

"because… I'm not letting you get away with your crimes anymore!" It said, the voice laced with anger. _**Well then… this guy sounds pretty serious… I could actually be in danger here…**_

"Look buddy I don't know who you are but you're in my way so if you coul-" It was at that moment that I turned to face my rival. _**Wow… he's cute!**_ In your sights was a boy, around your age, sporting an orange suit and mask highlighted with white. He had a fox's ears and tail, he also had what looked to be a frisbee attached to his left wrist. He casually leaned against the wall with his right arm resting on the unusually large light switch. His other hand held onto and orange and white staff. "Woah…" I whispered to myself. I then remembered the current situation and shook my head slightly to snap myself out of it. _**God dammit Amy focus!**_

"What's wrong arachnid? Cat got your tongue?" The masked boy said, a smirk forming across his face as he saw my awe-struck expression and took a few steps towards me. He stopped around a metre and a half away from me, allowing me to get an even better look at him as he stepped into the light of the large windows.

"heh… excuse me my foxy friend but you are no feline…" I cooed in reply, placing the gem I was holding back on its pedestal and taking a few steps toward him, so we were now only half a metre apart. _**Hmm, maybe I could have some fun with this…**_ I smirked at the masked boy as I took even more steps towards him. He began to back away a little, until I reached out my hand and traced patterns on his chest. This seemed to confuse the boy a little. _**Perfect!**_ My hand wandered towards his arms, then to his hand as I used his stunned state to my advantage. I then swiftly pulled him towards me and flipped him over my back causing him to tumble to the ground. He groaned in frustration as he flipped himself back onto his feet and turning to face me again.

"That was a dirty trick!" He yelled at me.

"I know, but that's how I like to play, foxy." I said the smirk growing as I winked at him through my goggles.

"Firstly, my name is Vulpin and secondly, if that's playing then I'd love to see you fight!"

"Hmm, maybe some other time foxy, I don't have time to spar with you. I'm kinda in the middle of a heist."

At that comment he tightened his grip on his staff and charged at me. _**LET THE FUN BEGIN!**_

The two of us punched, kicked and somersaulted around the room, desperately trying to beat the other. At some point his staff connected with my waist causing me to stumble back as he threw a kick at my stomach knocking me over onto the floor. He picked up his staff that he had thrown and proceeded to pin me to the floor. _**Oh, he is making this way too easy!**_

"Any last words of freedom before I haul you off to prison, arachnid?" He asked smugly.

"Actually yes… two words, VENOM CLOUD!" I yelled, freeing my arm to pull him into a kiss as my special ability activated. The kiss was short but passionate on my end, catching him by surprise as our lips connected. Not sure if his lack of response was from the shock or from my power's influence setting in… but still I enjoyed the kiss nevertheless. I rolled his paralyzed body off mine and stood myself up. I returned to the pedestal and seized my prize. Turning back to Vulpin I walked over, still holding the gem, and pressed another kiss to his forehead before exiting the museum. _**Hmm… who knows maybe this gem is lucky after all…**_

 **[A/N: So there we have it the pair's first meeting. Oh I love how this turned out and can't wait to write the future chapters! If you are confused about any abilities in this story plz read the abilities list chapter previously. Anyways… cya round!]**


	10. Chapter 8

_**What was I thinking!**_ I thought to myself, pacing in the confines of my room. The dark red wallpaper deeply reflecting my emotions right now. I was furious! _**My first night out trying to help and I let that thief get away with the gem!**_ Trixx my kwami, whilst lounging around on my bed, snickered lightly. Pausing to look at him, I said "…and what are you laughing at! _You're_ the one who thought I was the right person to be the wielder of the fox miraculous! Not me!"

"That's because you are the right person! You just need more time… don't beat yourself up over one loss! So you lost the girl, big deal! Pick yourself up and get back out there!" He said reassuringly.

"Thanks buddy... but that's not 100% what im annoyed about."

"Ooh a guessing game! Hmm… lemme guess… oh I know! _The kiss?_ " He said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Yes… look… can we agree to not speak of that again… it's embarrassing."

"Embarrassing that she took advantage of you, or embarrassing that you liked it a small bit?"

"Don't ever imply that I like her! She's a thief, a criminal, a dark spot on the face of the world! She stole one of the most precious things my family owned! That painting… my sister's memory… gone."

"Okay! No need to yell! You're lucky your parents are out. We'll get that painting back don't worry! I won't mention the… thing… again okay? I'll be all like _'what kiss? I never knew of a kiss.'_ "

"Thanks man… you're the best. Well I'm gonna get some sleep… cya in the mornin' bud."

"Night Vulpin."

 _ **Something tells me my life is gonna be a lot more interesting from now on…**_

\- Meanwhile (Amy's POV) -

"WOO! That was awesome! I love this feeling I get after the steal! It's amazing! I've never felt so alive!" I flopped down on my bed after de-transforming, squealing like a fangirl. "Never, would I have imagined that doing something… like this would be so cool."

"I know right! You're one of the most amazing thieves in the world… thanks to my help and guidance of course." Vee said proudly. "Also, nice move out there…"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" I stared at her, a puzzled expression on my face.

"The kiss? Or did you forget?"

"Oh… right." A slight blush painted my cheeks.

"Yeah! Nice one! Leading the enemy into a false sense of security… sly." Then she noticed the pink on my cheeks. "Oh my God… don't tell me, you actually like him. Don't you?" I jerked upright, my face glowing as red as a tomato, and eyes wide.

"What?! N-no, i-it's just he's the first person that can actually pose a slight challenge to me… and I like a challenge… that's all." _**No way am I going to admit to my newly formed crush so soon. Not yet!**_

"So that's a yes then…"

"WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET 'YES' FROM THAT!" I yelled at her.

"Your face when I implied that you like him… also you said you liked challenges, therefore implying that you like him." _**Well then… Nice one Amy… I'm such a dope!**_

"Okay fine… you got me… I do kinda like him…" I fell back down on my bed in defeat.

"That explains why you were so into that kiss in the first place. Amy listen… it's risky to have feelings for someone on the opposite side. He could use that to his advantage someday. I don't want you getting hurt over a guy you just met… okay?"

"Ugh… what are you, my mom? So what if I like him! Yes, it's complicated, but you know what they say… 'Love will always find a way!' And who says I can't have a little fun with my enemies?" I groaned, rolling onto my side away from Vee.

"Okay… I'm just interested to see how this turns out… could be kinda funny to watch!" She replied giggling lightly. _**Great… teasing from Vee is all I need right now… Well, at least she isn't yelling at me.**_

"Hmph, night Vee."

"Love you to stupid…"

"Yeah yeah, just go to sleep."


	11. Chapter 9

\- Caleb's POV -

It's been 2 weeks since the self-dubbed _'venom cloud incident'_ and as it turns out, one of my thoughts about Scorpion, was completely wrong… you see, I thought that a thief such as herself would, well… lay low after pulling off the heist of the century. How wrong was I… 8 heists, in 2 weeks… . ! Well, at least I'm better at fighting her that I was before… that's somethin' right?

I'm currently in the middle of an English essay, the question being 'what do you care about most', many people I know would probably say their grades… when it comes to grades I'm not that bad… I'm getting above a C in every class so that's good I guess. The only problems I have at school are my relationships with others. Being friends with the leader of the local gang of delinquents, kinda gives off a bad vibe. Logan had been my friend since I was 5 years old, he had always stuck by me and helped me out of any trouble I found myself getting into. He _was_ a good guy. Unfortunately, when his father was arrested for being a member of a drug gang, he took a dark turn. He formed the 'Corvi Umbrae' or 'Shadow Ravens' after reaching secondary school claiming that after school he would continue his father's work for him. I didn't agree with his ideas but due to being his only close friend I stuck with him, like he did for me all those years ago.

I met a girl recently. Amy. That's her name. I like her… a whole lot actually. I first met her when Ryan had accidentally kicked a football at her. I had taken her to the nurse's office that day when she fell unconscious a few seconds later. I didn't know why I did it. I just felt like I _needed_ to help her. While I was carrying her to the nurse's office I couldn't stop staring at her face… she was really cute! Her medium length blonde hair framed her soft features perfectly as she lay in my arms. I felt her breath against my arm. It felt… nice actually, not just her breath but the idea of having someone rely on you for their protection. I guess that's what made me a suitable wielder of the fox miraculous and for Trixx to take a liking to me so quickly. I remember that she groaned quietly as a shifted her weight slightly so I could open the doors of the school. Not gonna lie… that was pretty adorable! A few minutes after I had arrived at the nurse's office she woke up. The first thing I noticed was how blue her eyes were… I couldn't stop staring at them. We had sat there just looking into each other's eyes for a few seconds before the nurse came in. I remember I had a small argument with that nurse, which I definitely got in trouble for afterwards. I remember her quiet giggling in the background as she saw my flustered face when she found out I had carried her. I remember the conversation we had after the nurse had left. That's when I found out she took Latin as a subject for GCSE, just like me. I remember her stuttering and her rosy cheeks. But mostly, I remember how I felt that day… I felt, for the first time in a long time, like I was accepted. I felt… infatuated with this girl. Wow… looks like I like her more than I thought…

 **A/N: Okay I know how late this one was and once again I apologise but I swear that (eventually) this will become a fully completed fanfic. I will not leave you guys waiting years for chapters…just a few months at the most. Anyway I hope you enjoyed learning Caleb's thoughts on Amy. Oh and this isn't the end…**

 _ **Bonus:**_

"Okay class today I will be handing out the results of the essay question you did for me on Wednesday. Now, I know writing about personal things is often thought of as simple but do not be too hard on yourself if your grade isn't what you hoped." I watched as Miss Rayne handed out the pieces of paper with the yellow slips containing our grades. I looked over at Amy who was just about to receive her grade. I watched as her face lit up when she received, what must have been a pretty good result. I didn't really care what I got. The question asked what I cared about… what I care about is being happy, when she smiled it felt like I had gotten shot with pure joy. The grade didn't matter to me… not when I had her. Didn't mean I wasn't gonna look at it though! I tore my eyes from Amy to see Miss Rayne walking over to me with a smile on her face. "Caleb Cross…" She said calmly.

"Yeah…" I replied. Looking up at her.

"Never, in my 7 years of teaching, have I ever read an essay that actually caused me to cry… until now." My class didn't say anything at this, they just stared at me, some had their jaws hanging open in shock. Looking over at Amy again I saw her mouth in the shape of an 'o' as she stared at me in awe. "Whoever you wrote about is… very lucky to have someone who cares _that much_ about them in their life! Would you allow me to have this submitted to not only the school paper, for others to read as an example of excellence… but also, to the creative writing competition in Manchester?"

"Sure, why not."

"Excellent! Oh… and needless to say you, Mr Cross received an A* grade."


	12. Chapter 10

"Verity… MISS VERITY!" Mrs Green yelled from the front of the colourful, brightly lit classroom. I instantly jerked my head up, now wide awake from my slumber. **'** _ **Crap! I fell asleep in class again!'**_ I knew I was going to be in serious trouble. Mrs Green noticed my panicked expression and looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "I don't know what has gotten into you lately Amy but the classroom is no place to be dozing off." I mentally face-palmed myself. ' _ **I had to fall asleep in the one class where I actually like my teacher… Stupid relaxing arty music!'**_

"I'm so sorry miss… it won't happen again. Um… is there any chance you can repeat the question?" The class snickered at my response as Lauren, who was sitting next to me in that class, raised her hand. Mrs Green pointed her hand towards Lauren giving her the go-ahead to speak her mind.

"It's my fault miss! I kept Amy up all night worrying about homework I thought we had… but it turns out we didn't have it. I apologize." I quickly turned to Lauren, she always did this sort of thing for me… she was an amazing friend, but I kinda felt bad for putting her through this.

"Okay Lauren, I shall let Amy's mishap slide, but I still need an answer to my question. Oh, and the question was, what technique did this artist use?" She repeated looking at me expectantly.

"O-oh right, that's an easy one! He used scraffito!" I said cheerfully.

"Very good Amy, can you elaborate on that answer?"

"Yep! It's a form of decoration made by scratching through a surface to reveal a lower layer of a contrasting colour."

"Well done."

"Thanks miss!" That was probably when the bell rang to signify the start of lunch. _**'Yes! Lunch, my favourite subject of the day!'**_ I packed up my desk and started to leave the class, only to be stopped by a certain red head.

"Hey Amy wait up!" He called from behind me. _**'Oh joy my favourite gang member. If he's come to insult me like the rest of his gang theeen… I'd rather keep walking.'**_ I quickened my pace, but to no avail. He grabbed my hand making me stop. "Whoa, where you going in such a hurry?"

"Why do you care?" I said harshly. He looked almost hurt when I said that, looking down towards his feet and rubbing the back of his head nervously. It was like his confidence had just been flushed out of him.

"I… um, I just wanted to see if you were okay. You kinda fell asleep in class back there. U-um well obviously since it was you who fell asleep… but w-what I mean is…" I raised an eyebrow in confusion. It was then when he noticed he was still holding my hand. He went almost as red as his hair, letting go instantly. _**'Is he… actually worried? Pfft nah! I doubt it, he probably has other things on his mind than to be genuinely worried about me. I suppose I could play along though for his sake…'**_

"Pfft… I'm fine Caleb, just stayed up a little too late playing 'Overwatch' that's all." I said trying to play it off coolly. _**'I hate lying… but it's not like I can say that the reason I'm tired is because my arch nemesis is keeping me up all night with his… persistent will to be a goody two-shoes. Plus, it's not like I don't play 'Overwatch' so I'm not totally l**_ _ **ying…'**_

"O-okay. That's good… wait a sec, you play 'Overwatch'?! No way!" His eyes lit up at the mention of the game. I guessed that he probably likes the game. "That's the best game ever! If you don't mind me asking… who is your main?" He asked, leaning against a locker, a bit more relaxed.

"My main… hmm, I have two actually. I play Widowmaker and Sombra the most though." I said proudly. **[A/N: For those who don't know what Overwatch is… look it up. Also I main a different character but Widowmaker and Sombra are my fave characters. They take a lot of skill to master. Try to guess my main in the reviews! Anyway back to the story]** "Why? Who's your main?" I asked, crossing my arms. _**'Well then this conversation turned around really quick! It's kinda cool though to know that someone else I know plays my game.'**_

"I play Lucio the most… Reaper is a close second though. They don't take as much skill as Widowmaker though… you must be really good at the game!"

"I'm ranked at around diamond in competitive sooo…"

"No way…"

"Yup," I giggled at his response. It was kinda cute the way he reacted! "So… Reaper huh, edgy." He laughed at my comment and made his own joke about Reaper's edginess. Which ended up with both of us almost collapsing in a fit of laughter.

"H-hey," he said between laughs, trying to regain his composure. "You wanna play together sometime? It could be fun and you could help me get to diamond as well. If you want?" _**'Maybe Caleb isn't as bad as I thought he was. I kinda feel bad for him having to be seen as a bad guy just for hanging around the wrong crowds. Maybe he just needs some new friends.'**_

"Meh sure why not… noob." I teased.

"Hey! I am not a noob… I'm just not as good as you are!"

"Mhmm sure…" I nodded before I started to bolt down the corridor.

"Get back here!" I heard him yell behind me as he gave chase.

"Haha, nope… gotta catch me!" I called out. I started to run faster, bashing doors open left and right, in my attempt to escape my pursuer. I made it out onto the school field, turning the corner of the school, before I smacked into group of people, knocking them over as well as myself. I groaned in pain as my head hit the grass with a light thud.

"WATCH IT YOU IDIOT!" A boy's voice said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah what are you blind!" Another said.

' _ **Oh please tell me I didn't run into…'**_ I looked around to spot Logan glaring at me as he got to his feet. _**'The shadow ravens. Crap! Wait Caleb!'**_ I quickly scrambled to my feet only to get shoved to the ground again by one of Logan's lap-dogs.

"Who said you could get up Yankee?" He laughed at me. Just then Caleb rounded the corner. He saw me on the ground and looked at me shocked. "Oh Caleb, just in time buddy. This idiot decided to try and take us all out at once! Time to put this one into her place."

 **[A/N: Aand end of chapter. Hahahaha I'm so evil. Next chapter is gonna be in Caleb's POV so enjoy! Anyway I can't wait to see how this relationship develops later! But for now I gotta go so cya 'round!]**


End file.
